Your secret Valentine
by GredW
Summary: OS SLASH Ron doit offrir un cadeau secret à une personne... Mais, il est plus que difficile d'avoir à donner quelque chose à un autre garçon!


**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairing : **Ron Weasley/?

**Rating :** T (même s'il n'y a que quelques bisous, un peu de slash, ça peut choquer!)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à une certaine J K Rowling…

**Bêta :** Ma Fraisouille (latitefraisedesbois), ma fille adorée !

**Note de l'auteur:** C'était une fic que je voulais poster le 14 février mais suite à un problème avec le net, je n'ai pas pu. Donc, je vous le livre avec un peu de retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

**Your secret valentine**

Ron soupira une énième fois. Il regardait le papier chiffonné qu'il tenait à la main comme si le nom inscrit dessus allait miraculeusement changer. Malheureusement, même la magie ne pouvait rien y faire. Il soupira encore tout en froissant à nouveau le bout de papier, qui se retrouva très vite au fond d'une de ses poches quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

Harry l'observait, un sourcil levé. Ron se détourna, essayant de cacher son malaise.

« Ça va, vieux ? » demanda le Survivant.

Ron hocha la tête, grognant. Le brun haussa les épaules et entreprit de ranger ses affaires de classe. Le rouquin en profita pour sortir discrètement de sa cachette le cadeau acheté deux jours plus tôt à Pré-Au-Lard. Il le fourra rapidement au fond de son sac, sous ses parchemins, ses plumes et ses livres.

Il se leva ensuite prestement et suivit son meilleur ami qui sortait du dortoir.

Un nœud lui serrait le ventre alors qu'il descendait l'escalier vers la salle commune. Lui qui adorait manger n'avait aucune envie d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner ce jour-là . Quand il atteignit la salle des Gryffondors, les couleurs flashy et les confettis en forme de cœur lui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux, l'agressant. Il déglutit péniblement.

Fichu Dumbledore et ses idées à la con…

Les sourires de ses camarades, en particulier ceux des filles, le rendirent malade mais il crut qu'il allait réellement tomber dans les pommes en voyant les joues rougissantes de Hermione. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais la gent féminine… même les plus intelligentes et pragmatiques arrivaient à se mettre dans tous leurs états pour des trucs de midinettes !

Putain de fête !!

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ginny, la tendre et douce sœur du rouquin, s'étant discrètement approchée des garçons, plaça ses bras autour de leurs cous et lança un tonitruant :

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Ron et Harry !!!! »

Le jeune Weasley rentra sa tête dans ses épaules comme s'il voulait protéger ses oreilles du hurlement intempestif de sa cadette. Harry rit, tout en gratifiant la rousse d'un baiser sur la joue. Souriante, Ginny tendit l'autre à son frangin, qui grogna. Il finit tout de même, agacé par l'insistance de la jeune fille, par lui laisser un fantôme de bisou, s'éloignant dès que le bout de ses lèvres gercées avaient effleuré la peau de la rousse.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et lui finirent par quitter la Tour des Rouge et Or. Ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

Le roux essayait désespérément de ne pas remarquer les petits cœurs et le rose fuchsia qui envahissaient les tableaux et les armures de Poudlard. Il se concentra sur la conversation de ses amis et de sa sœur mais comme elle concernait aussi cette foutue fête de pacotille, Ron se rembrunit. Ne pouvaient-ils pas parler d'autre chose ? Après tout, les Canon avaient enfin réussi à monter dans la première division de Quidditch, n'était-ce pas un sujet de conversation infiniment plus intéressant …

Les autres discutaient toujours, en riant, des déclarations d'amour foireuses auxquelles ils avaient assisté les années précédentes. Ginny éclata de rire puis donna les détails croustillants et ridicules de celle, plutôt pathétique, que Ernie avait fait à une Susan Bones complètement indifférente. Ron eut une moue moqueuse.

« Dis moi… dans le style "déclaration stupide", je pense que c'est toi qui a le pompon ! Je crois me rappeler d'un nain déguisé en cupidon chantant à un Survivant de notre connaissance qu'il avait … comment c'était déjà… » Ron fit mine de réfléchir, alors que le visage de sa sœur devenait de plus en plus rouge. Si son regard avait pu tuer, Ronald serait tombé raide mort depuis longtemps, comme foudroyé par l'Avada Kedavra… Il leva le doigt et reprit, joyeux : « Ah oui ! il continua en chantant. _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matiiiin… Ses cheveux noirs cooomm… _(1)

- Ça suffit ! hurla la rouquine. Au moins, moi, je me lance ! Je ne fais pas comme certains que je connais ! Je ne reste pas aux côtés de la personne qui me plaît sans rien lui dire… »

Ron leva un sourcil. Il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi parlait sa sœur. Cette dernière lui tira la langue et, tournant les talons, entra, toute droite, dans la Grande Salle. Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Harry se retenait visiblement de rire, ce qui réjouit automatiquement le roux. Hermione les contempla, amusée. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry émit un petit gloussement qui se transforma rapidement en fou rire quand les deux autres commencèrent à s'esclaffer à leur tour. Reprenant son souffle, le brun lança un grand sourire à son meilleur ami et entra lui aussi dans la Grande Salle. En passant devant Ron, Hermione le regarda bizarrement. Ce regard perturba légèrement le garçon qui fuit vers la table des Gryffy. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il s'arrêta net.

Maintenant c'était une réalité : Dumbledore était devenu complètement sénile.

Des bougies rouges et roses, qui exhalaient un fort parfum, flottaient dans les airs, côtoyant des cœurs clignotants de toutes les tailles. Des angelots minuscules volaient autour des tables, lançant une fine poussière qui faisait rougir les filles et glousser les garçons. Ron éternua quand l'un de ces chérubins lui envoya de la poudre devant le visage.

Il s'assit rapidement, essayant par tous les moyens de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il rejoignit ses amis et ils mangèrent en silence. Plus loin, Ginny et Colin commentaient le nouveau décor. Hélas, la trêve du jeune Weasley dura moins de dix minutes. En effet, Lavande, qui venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, se plaça derrière lui et s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment. Le garçon se retourna pour la regarder mais elle avait les yeux fixés sur Neville, qui était assis à ses côtés. Ron donna un coup de coude à Longbottom, qui semblait en plein rêve éveillé, et d'un signe de main montra Lavande derrière lui. Quand le châtain reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, elle sortit un cadeau de son sac et le lui tendit, souriante, tout en lui souhaitant une joyeuse Saint Valentin. Neville cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étonné. L'information dut mettre quelques temps à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau car il ne tendit la main qu'après une minute de réflexion. Il fit alors un large sourire à la jeune Brown qui hocha la tête et rejoignit Parvati.

Neville observa le cadeau pendant quelques instants. Puis il leva la tête et d'un coup sortit son sac de sous la table. Il le fouilla frénétiquement et en tira un présent. Avec un air inquiet mais d'un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle. Là, il rejoignit Luna et la salua. Quand Lovegood, avec un petit sourire vaporeux, leva les yeux vers lui, il lui tendit le paquet.

Pendant tout ce temps, les Gryffondors avaient retenu leurs souffles. Lavande avait été la première à oser remettre son cadeau en public. Et après que Luna ait accepté le cadeau de Neville, ce fut comme le coup d'envoi d'un nouveau match de Quidditch.

Blanc, Ron assista impuissant à la remise des présents de ses camarades. Il lança alors un regard à Dumbledore, qui contemplait plus qu'heureux les derniers évènements. Il se remémora ce qui s'était passé un mois et demi auparavant, après le retour des vacances.

Le directeur s'était levé pour les gratifier, comme à son habitude, d'un nouveau discours et il avait lancé qu'il avait eu l'idée du siècle durant ces vacances. Aux visages crispés de McGonagall et de Snape, tout le monde sut qu'elle n'était pas sûrement pas du meilleur goût…

« La Saint Valentin, mes chers élèves ! »

Tous avaient sursauté en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche du vieil homme. Personne ne s'attendait à l'entendre parler de cet événement. La Grande Salle était plongée dans le silence. Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de Dumbledore.

« Comme vous le savez, la Saint Valentin est le 14 février, c'est-à-dire dans un peu plus d'un mois… Je me suis laissé dire qu'en ces moments troubles, il fallait vous trouver de belles distractions. J'ai alors eu cette grande idée qui vous rassemblera tous, quelque soit votre Maison… Les Valentins secrets. »

L'annonce n'avait trouvé aucun écho chez les élèves. Tous avaient attendu, avec appréhension, le développement de cette idée. Dumbledore rit.

« Je vais vous expliquer… grâce à cet… OBJET ! »

Il avait sorti une coupe argentée qui était incrustée de symboles étranges.

« Voyez-vous, c'est la Coupe de l'Amour ! continua-t-il avec emphase. Elle me permettra de tirer pour chacun d'entre vous le nom d'une personne… le nom de la personne à qui vous offrirez un cadeau ! »

Les élèves avaient regardé Dumbledore et sa drôle de Coupe avec des yeux ronds. Des chuchotements avaient commencé à se faire entendre. Le magicien ajouta :

« Bien sûr, tout le monde y participera, les élèves, les professeurs et moi-même… ainsi que M. Rusard et Mrs Pomfresh. Cette Coupe désignera une personne pour chacun et il vous faudra offrir un cadeau à celle-ci. Je connais quelques plaisantins qui seraient tentés de ne rien offrir ou de donner des cadeaux de très mauvais goût… Mais voilà, quand j'ai mis en place le sort qui active la Coupe, j'ai fait en sorte que vous soyez liés à votre engagement. Ne pas accepter serait vous contraindre à des tracas, d'abord mineurs puis de plus en plus graves… »

Une grande majorité des auditeurs avait frissonné. Ils avaient compris la menace.

« Vous ne devrez pas révéler votre identité à celui à qui vous donnerez un présent. Ainsi vous serez et vous aurez chacun un Valentin Secret …Ou une Valentine Secrète ! Le cadeau devra être remis en main propre dans la journée du 14. Aucun hibou ne pourra recevoir de paquet ce jour-là… J'espère que cette idée vous plaira et qu'elle permettra des rapprochements entre les Maisons qui, si ils ne seront pas amoureux, pourront tout au moins être amicaux. »

Le directeur avait attendu alors une réaction, un peu inquiet à cause du calme qui régnait. Au bout d'une très longue minute, l'attente avait été couronnée de succès quand tous les élèves avaient commencé à parler en même temps pour commenter la nouvelle. Chacun avait parlé de ses espoirs concernant la personne désignée ou de celui qui recevrait son prénom… Beaucoup de jeunes filles espéraient être la Valentine Secrète de Harry Potter ou découvrir qu'il était le leur…

Ron avait tout de suite su que tout cela était une très mauvaise idée. Il avait reporté son attention sur son meilleur ami qui faisait aussi une drôle de tête. Ils s'étaient regardés et ils avaient grimacé en même temps. Mais très vite, Ronald avait oublié cette histoire de Valentin Secret, trop occupé à s'entraîner au Quidditch avec Harry et à échapper à Hermione et aux devoirs. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du mois de janvier, quand il reçut une drôle de lettre, que tout lui revint en mémoire. Il n'avait pas ouvert tout de suite l'enveloppe, pas pressé de savoir à qui il devait offrir un cadeau. D'ailleurs, ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, en retrouvant la lettre au fond de son sac, entre deux livres, qu'il s'en rappela. Il avait d'abord cru à une blague en lisant le nom écrit. Il était allé voir sa Directrice de Maison qui avait haussé un sourcil en parcourant elle aussi le billet. Elle lui avait certifié qu'il n'y avait eu aucune erreur. Ron aurait voulu aller voir le Directeur pour qu'il lui explique comment il pouvait être le Valentin d'un garçon ! mais McGonagall ne voulut rien savoir. Elle lui affirma que c'était tout à fait possible, comme de recevoir le nom d'un professeur alors qu'on était son élève.

Il était resté comme hébété. Il avait refusé la vérité un long moment. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir un cadeau. C'était un garçon… et un garçon qui avait tout ! Il savait qu'il allait se ridiculiser. Il essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le pincement qu'il ressentait en imaginant le garçon refusant son présent ou riant en découvrant l'identité de son Valentin. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'il avait surtout peur d'être rejeté. Cela impliquait trop de choses auxquels il ne désirait pas réfléchir.

Ron soupira… Au moins, il n'avait pas à offrir de cadeau à Snape… ou à Rusard ! Hermione le secoua, ce qui le fit revenir au temps présent. Elle le pressa de terminer son petit-déjeuner pour qu'ils puissent se rendre en cours. Il laissa alors un toast à peine entamé et suivit ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils venaient juste de sortir de la Grande Salle quand ils entendirent quelqu'un héler Hermione. Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Zabini. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

« Attends, Granger… Euh… Tiens… c'est pour toi ! »

Il lui jeta plus qu'il ne lui donna un cadeau. Les trois Gryffondors écarquillèrent les yeux. Harry lança un regard surpris à Ron. Hermione rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Euh, oh… Mer-merci ! »

Zabini allait se détourner, plus qu'heureux de s'être débarrassé de cette tâche quand Hermione ajouta :

« Attends, Zabini… J'ai moi aussi … moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Le noir la regarda avec des grands yeux. Personne ne parlait pendant qu'Hermione, accroupie, cherchait le paquet dans son sac. Dans l'esprit de tout le monde, un passage du discours de Dumbledore tournait en boucle.

_« Donner un cadeau à une personne ne veut pas dire que vous l'aimez ou qu'elle vous aime. Il a peut-être une possibilité pour que vous puissiez faire un bout de chemin ensemble comme amis ou partenaires… Mais si deux personnes s'échangent entre elles des cadeaux, c'est-à-dire qu'elles sont désignées par la Coupe, il est très probable qu'ils finissent un jour ou l'autre par se rendre compte qu'elles sont plus que des amies… »_

Harry fixait la jeune fille. Hermione et Zabini ? C'était impossible… Il y avait Ron ! Ce dernier ne disait rien. Il était un peu abasourdi. Pas que ça le gênait énormément : Hermione et lui en étaient venus à la conclusion, après l'histoire Lavande, qu'ils étaient des amis et rien d'autre. Mais Zabini ? Eurk… Il sentit quelqu'un l'observer et il paniqua en voyant les yeux de Draco posés sur lui. Pas lui… Il détourna son regard, essayant de ne pas rougir. Hermione finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le donna à Zabini qui la contemplait, bouche bée.

« Euh… On devrait peut-être discuter à l'occasion… si tu-tu es d'accord… B… Blaise ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« A plus tard… Hermione. »

Très vite, il s'enfuit, entouré du groupe de Serpentards qui commentait l'événement en riant et en se moquant de leur ami. Harry et Ron allait aussi parler à Hermione quand la cloche retentit. La jeune fille sembla alors se réveiller et elle leur cria qu'il fallait se dépêcher, qu'ils allaient arriver en retard.

La matinée puis la journée passèrent rapidement. Ron assista à d'autres échanges de cadeaux. Il crut qu'il allait vomir quand il vit, à midi, sa petite sœur s'approcher de la table des Professeurs pour remettre à Snape un cadeau et il fut soulagé quand il sut que le professeur graisseux était le « Valentin » de Flitwick. Il avait été tenté plusieurs fois de donner son propre cadeau mais à chaque fois, il avait eu peur du ridicule. Dean et Seamus (qui s'étaient échangés l'un à l'autre leurs cadeaux) avaient essayé de savoir qui était la personne à qui il devait offrir un présent mais ils s'étaient heurtés à un mur. Il avait évité Malfoy, qui semblait le chercher, toute la journée.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans son dortoir. Harry lui avait proposé de jouer aux échecs après le dîner et Ron avait accepté. Il attendait d'ailleurs le jeune homme qui était allé prendre une douche. Le rouquin contemplait le cadeau. Il était triste de ne pas l'avoir donné. Pas parce qu'il avait peur des conséquences (enfin, un peu quand même…) mais parce qu'il aurait aimé voir la lueur de ses yeux quand il l'aurait reçu. Il soupira. Il s'allongea sur son lit, serrant un oreiller contre lui. Et il fallait rajouter que ce garçon serait le seul à ne pas recevoir de cadeau pour la Saint Valentin. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait penser ! Il espérait qu'il ne croirait pas que c'était parce qu'il ne le méritait pas… Il se releva. Il devait lui donner ! Il entendit alors la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il plaqua l'oreiller sur le cadeau pour le cacher. Il sourit à Harry.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers son lit. Il portait déjà son pyjama. Il était pied nus et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Ron sourit doucement en regardant son ami.

« Tu devrais te sécher les cheveux, avant de prendre froid, dit-il d'un voix douce.

- Hein, quoi ? demanda Harry, en sursautant. Ah oui, tu as raison. »

Il prit une serviette et commença à se frotter les cheveux d'un air absent.

« Quelle journée bizarre…

- Ah ! à qui le dis-tu ! répondit le jeune Weasley.

- Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te donner ça. »

Ron leva les yeux vers son ami. Il le vit fouiller dans sa malle et sortir un objet empaqueté. Il se dirigea vers lui et le lui présenta.

« Je m'excuse. J'ai oublié de le prendre ce matin dans ma valise et comme nous n'avons pas eu le temps de revenir ici pendant le déjeuner… J'espère que tu n'as pas cru qu'on t'avait oublié. J'ai voulu te le dire mais comme je n'avais pas le cadeau … »

Harry continua à babiller. Ron était comme déconnecté. Il ne comprenait rien. Il s'était glacé en recevant le présent mais peu à peu la chaleur douce, qui semblait sortir du paquet, se diffusait en lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Dire qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il n'avait pas reçu de cadeau… ou qu'il ne s'était même pas demandé à qui était destiné celui que Harry devait faire. Il avait imaginé qu'il était pour sa sœur ou une quelconque autre fille stupide. Il souleva l'oreiller.

« … Et toi, Ron, à qui l'as-tu offert ? Tu as dû le faire en cachette !? Je croyais que vous vous échangeriez les cadeaux Hermione et toi. J'ai été surpris en voyant Zabini. Alors c'est qui ? Lavande peut-être ?

- Harry, l'interrompit le rouquin.

- Oui ? » répondit le Survivant, se retournant.

Ron observa longuement son ami et il sut. Ce n'était pas si anormal qu'ils aient chacun reçu le prénom de l'autre. C'était même tout à fait logique. Il se leva.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Harry !

- Oh… moi… »

Harry rit et prit le paquet.

« J'avais espéré que ça serait moi en voyant ton nom… mais comme tu ne te décidais pas, j'ai cru que tu avais reçu celui de Lavande mais que tu avais peur de nous le dire à cause de la réaction d'Hermione et…

- Harry ! Tais-toi. Tu parles trop !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi. C'est juste, j'suis un peu nerveux. Tu sais, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoi… »

Il fut coupé par le doigt de Ron sur ses lèvres. Le rouquin dévora son meilleur ami des yeux. C'était vraiment naturel et tout à fait juste. Il aurait pu remercier Dumbledore mais il était trop occupé à goûter pour la première fois les lèvres de son meilleur ami et Merlin savait à quel point elles étaient délicieuses !

Ils oublièrent le jeu d'échecs et terminèrent la soirée à s'embrasser et à se caresser, cachés derrières les tentures du lit d'Harry.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire à Hermione ? murmura Harry, après un nouveau baiser.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait lui cacher. Elle doit déjà le savoir, la connaissant.

- Ron…Euh… j'ai … j'ai entendu Malfoy discuter avec Parkinson. Il… il était persuadé que c'était toi qui devait lui donner un cadeau.

- Quoi ? Aaaaaah ! Alors, je comprends mieux pourquoi ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il me mate avec insistance. J'ai cru que c'était lui qui avait eu mon prénom et qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de m'humilier à cause de ça! Non, ce n'était pas moi. Enfin, il est vrai que j'ai du chercher une idée de cadeau pour lui pour aider son Valentin secret et j'ai même demandé à Ginny de me seconder. Peut-être m'a-t-il entendu lui en parler… Enfin, ce n'était pas moi…

- Logique… Sinon, tu ne serais pas en train de m'embrasser maintenant…

- Ce qui serait bien dommage, minauda le rouquin, tout en posant des petits bisous dans le cou de son ami.

- Qui… qui devait lui donner un cadeau ? demanda Harry, entre deux gémissements.

- Hagrid. »

Harry stoppa tout mouvement puis éclata de rire. Il se tourna alors vers Ron et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« - J'ai eu des doutes sur cette brillante idée mais Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Ça c'est sûr !

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Ron !

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin… »

Le silence fut entrecoupé de petits bruits de succion et de gémissements.

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore savourait une bonne tasse de thé au citron, avec son ami Fumseck. Il regarda la paire de chaussettes tricotées offerte par Minerva et sourit. Il espérait que le cadeau qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre de la directrice de Gryffondor lui plairait. Il en fut persuadé quand il entendit les battements caractéristiques à la porte du bureau. Il se leva, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Poudlard ! »

* * *

(1) Tiré tel que de « Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets » 


End file.
